Song of Zolem
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is my first ever Gunnm: Battle Angel Alita fan-fiction. This tale occurs shortly after Ugo is destroyed by the vermin ring disposal unit attached to the tubes connecting the floating city in the sky of Zolem to the landfills of Scrap Iron City.


Song of Zolem  
  
Note: This is my first ever Gunnm: Battle Angel Alita fan-fiction. This tale occurs shortly after Ugo is destroyed by the vermin ring disposal unit attached to the tubes connecting the floating city in the sky of Zolem to the landfills of Scrap Iron City. Ugo's remains (his arm) is sent to Zolem by helium balloon, whilst Gally and Ido pay their respects to him...  
  
Prologue  
  
Gally was saddened by Ugo's second and final death. He had been shattered to pieces by the disposal unit. All that could be found was his arm. Even though Ugo was gone, Gally felt that his spirit was watching over her. Some day, she would have enough money from bounty hunting to try to make a new living in Zolem. She wondered what it was like up there. She would be going in the name of her love, not just for her own sake. Yet, she pondered how she would make a living there. What if she didn't like it there ? She knew that Ido was beyond his prime when it came to bounty hunter business. He was getting older and he couldn't fight so well as he used to. Gally knew she had to help him fight against crime. Perhaps going to Zolem was a rather conceited notion, but maybe her luck would change. The wind carried some white dandelion seeds into the air. They lingered and danced upon the slightly chilling breeze. Gally stared upward to see the tiny helium balloon was still on its ascent to Zolem. Never in her life had she felt so torn between her creator and her freedom.  
  
She would give this difficult decision a lot of thought, and once she had her mind made up, she would let her most trusted friend and maker know exactly how she felt.  
  
Chapter 1—Ido's New Partner  
  
Every day was another day to receive another customer that required maintenance. Ido was the most reasonable and competent cyber doctor in Scrap Iron City. The only reason he was continuing his practice in Scrap Iron City was for the feeling of joviality he had helping androids and cybernetic humans. All of his patients came in many shapes and sizes all models and types. Yet, they all repaid him with their gratitude and that was all that mattered. Gally watched Ido as he worked and was astounded. "Ido, you're sensational...You never cease to amaze me.", she said. Ido was flattered by the praise. His cheeks took on a light shade of pink at the compliment. All of a sudden, a bespectacled partially cybernetic man walked into Ido's operating room. "I saw your advertisement in the newspaper and I wanted to join you.", the young man said, handing him his resume. His right arm was constructed of metal. Other than that, he was completely human, just like Ido. Ido was a little shocked to see that this young man had a cybernetic arm, but he decided not to ask questions until later. He admired this young man's spunk and moxy. Ido stuffed the resume into his back pocket and went back to work. The young man brightly grinned at Gally and followed her outside of Ido's "office". "I know who you are. You're that incredible hunter warrior. You're the best and most brilliant hunter alive.", he said. Gally felt her cheeks become warm with blood. "Yes, you've been doing your homework I see.", Gally responded, looking down. "You never said who you were though.", she said, after a brief pause, looking back up into his blue eyes. The young man brushed back his dark green hair and adjusted his round-rimmed glasses. "My name is Clyde Amada. I have been a citizen of Scrap Iron City my entire life.", Clyde responded. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Clyde...but I'm curious...", Gally began, and was suddenly interrupted by Clyde's gentle voice. "About my arm ? Oh, yes...that. It was when I was an adolescent that I began building projects that the City ordinance had outlawed. Ever since I was a child and looked up to the clouds, I saw the City in the Sky. I longed to go there, and take my parents with me. I thought that if I could make it there with my family, surely we could have a better life than what we had. Father could hardly make ends meet and mother had her hands full taking care of myself and my 2 brothers and sister. As I finished the design on my dirigible, a cyborg destructive unit barged into our hovel and murdered my parents. I desperately tried to save my brothers Ashton, Simon and my sister Rachel. The horrible monster sliced off my right limb, decapitating my siblings. Then it came after me again, but I ran as far as my legs would carry me. Fortunately, the mechanical beast lost my trail. My tears flowed bitterly that night. From that point on, I knew I wanted to be a hunter warrior and help others even though I couldn't spare my family.", Clyde answered, residual tears trickling down his ovular face. Gally felt badly of asking him about his past. She shouldn't have even inquired. "Forgive me for asking...I was only inquisitive...", Gally said, guilt racking her heart. "It is of no consequence, Warrior Angel. They are certainly in Zolem now, where there is no pain or suffering. I nearly died after losing so much blood that cold, damp night. The rain had chilled me to the bone, but when I awoke, a blanket was around me and I had a new arm composed of metal and steel. A doctor had saved my life, and asked me for nothing in repair.", Clyde concluded, wiping his tears away. "That's quite a story, Dr. Amada. But, why do you want to work with Ido ?", Gally said, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "I was drawn in by his altruistic spirit, Gally. I admire his mercy and generosity.", Clyde confessed, truthfully. Gally grinned brightly. She was very moved by Clyde's conviction to do good deeds for humankind. Soon, Ido sent his latest patient on her way and met the two new acquaintances with grand news. The grand physician welcomed Clyde to the family, happy to have another technician by his side.  
  
Chapter 2—Turn of Fortune  
  
Gally had found a soft spot for Clyde in her positronic heart. It had been a few months since the untimely death of her love, Ugo, but she was beginning to open her heart to the possibility of feeling affectionate again. She tried not to admit she was falling in love with him, but she knew she felt something inside of her expanding when he was near. It was hard to describe, but it made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. She remembered his dream. It was exactly like Ugo's dream. Ugo would want her to move on and find happiness. He was that kind of soul. Gally had gathered up enough credits to travel to Zolem and take him with her. She was rather crestfallen though, since Ido treated Clyde like a son and her like a daughter. It would be hard to say goodbye to someone who had been so caring and kind to her when the rest of the world had been so cruel to her. But, Ido knew how much Zolem meant to her and his new protégé. He had thought of an ingenious idea. Just as he had found Gally in the junkyard of Scrap Iron City, he would find unassembled androids and put them together again. He had heard the two discussing their plans and wanted to surprise them. A part of his heart would miss them, but he knew that this would be for the best for the two young lovers.  
  
Chapter 3—Unveiling of the New Warrior Angel and Doctor  
  
After enjoying a long walk in the city, Gally and Clyde returned to the doctor's living establishment. They could see long drapes covering the windows and wondered what Ido could be hiding. "Hey, Doc ! What's the deal with all of the curtains ?", Clyde questioned. "I'll show you myself. Follow me !", Ido replied, genially as the two followed closely behind him. As he came into the laboratory, he withdrew the curtains from his latest projects. Underneath the blankets, two androids had been revealed. "This is Raven and Hermes. Raven is my new Warrior Angel, and Hermes will be my technical assistant.", Ido said, his grin glowing. "But, how did you know, Ido ?", Gally said, hugging him immediately. "I saw how you two look at one another, and I knew that you were both up to something in the garage. Then, I saw your flying contraption, and I knew I had to build these androids.", Ido responded, joyfully. "Ido, you didn't have to go to this length !", Clyde exclaimed, in a state of shock and overwhelming bliss. "Clyde, I did this because I know how much you two have wanted to go to Zolem. Just promise me you will both be careful when you make your ascent.", Ido said, in a paternal tone, patting Clyde upon the back. Ido would bring his two newest creations to live once he said his final farewells to Gally and Clyde. He could already feel the tears building within his eyes and knew that he would weep when he saw them ascending to the City in the Sky. It would be different without his two closest family members so far away, but he would never forget them. Their memory would always be held dear in his heart.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Clyde had created a flying machine that was a mixture of a whirlybird and a hot air balloon, minus the balloons of course. The motor was powered by a rudimentary system of gaskets and gears fuelled by crude oil. There would be plenty of fuel to send them to Zolem, and fortunately, no mercenaries were prowling the area at this hour. Gally and Clyde had lifted themselves into the basket of the flying contraption. They both said farewell to Ido. "I will never forget you two ! My blessing goes with you. May you have the best of everything in your new life up above.", Ido said, wiping some tears from his eyes. His vision had become blurry, but his heart was soaring with glee. In a sense, he felt himself travelling with them. He realized as he would never forget them, nor would they forget him.  
As the whirlybird disappeared into the starry horizon, Ido slowly returned to his laboratory and brought his two latest creations to life. Raven was similar to Gally, just as Hermes was like Clyde. The two androids were unique, though. Raven had cascading ruby hair and sapphire eyes, while Hermes had short shaggy golden hair and topaz eyes. Their personalities were their own as well as their identities. Yet, they both had mannerisms like those Ido held dear. For a moment, he wondered if Clyde and Gally had arrived safely in Zolem. But, he had an inkling that those two would have no problem making a new life of their own there. After taking a minute to recall the happiness he had spent with his comrades, he continued going about his daily existence with his new family members. His heart was filled with he unconditional love from his creations and the patients he dealt with each day. He had learned that although change can sometimes be a struggle, it can bring out the best within the human spirit. He had also discovered that androids were more like humans than he realized. One day, perhaps machines and humans could coexist. Only the human condition would test that notion, but one matter was certain. If a human being was willing to stake his life on repairing and maintaining the existence of androids in this seemingly heartless world of metal and iron, there wasn't anything that couldn't be done in the future.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 19, 2002 


End file.
